The Prodigal Son
by MansonWebber
Summary: There is a stranger in town with his sights set on Elena. He seems to posses the powers of a witch, vampire, and a werewolf. The Salvatore's along with Klaus, Katherine, and Elena, must unravel the mystery before the sun finally sets on all of their kinds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Damon and Elena were standing in front of the fireplace. The wood crackled as the flames grew higher, sending it's warmth throughout the great room. Elena sipped her iced coffee, getting ready to go into town. Damon just smiled at her, finally it seemed, that everything was going good in his life.

Katherine was sitting on the sofa, admiring Elena with a touch of envy. She did what she could not. She obtained the love of both Salvatore brothers. Without powers, without compulsion. It was pure, innocent. Something she could of never done on her own. But in her own right, she had her part in it all. After all, if it was not for Katherine, Stefan probably would of showed no interest in the mortal Elena. Damon's gaze caught hers.

"So why are you here any way?" Damon said smugly. Katherine did her usual smirk, then readjusted her self. The cushions were way to plush for her liking.

"Damon, please for once, can we be civil with each other. I am just visiting, that is all. Is that a problem.?"

"Katherine, when it comes to you, there is always a problem." He retorted, downing the rest of his bourbon, his family ring gleaming in the firelight. Elena placed her hand on his arm in a silent attempt to ask for him to be calm.

"Katherine, I am actually glad that you stopped by. I have something you may be able to help me with." Elena stated nicely, walking over to her doppelganger.

"Sure why not," She answered brightly, wile cutting her eyes at Damon. "since there is nothing important going on over here."

"Oh I love you to." Damon smirked, while refilling his glass.

"I know." Katherine smiled.

"Ok, you two. Can you play nice, just for a little while anyways?"

"She started it." Damon sighed.

"I'll be right back." Elena said, making her way up stairs.

"So what is this all bout anyway?" Katherine asked. Damon slowly sipped his bourbon while taking a seat.

"Your guess, is good as mine. You know her, she is always trying to save the world. Fix everyone's problems."

"I heard that." Elena shouted loudly from somewhere upstairs.

"Oops, still getting used to her new condition." He whispered. The doorbell rang.

Elena was moving the books that she had the ancient grimwar hid behind. Her left butt cheek began to vibrate. She grabbed her phone, it was Stefan.

"Hey Stefan, I am kind of busy right now." She huffed while grabbing the spell book and knocking over three more books along with it. Damon and his reading, she thought of making a big pile of them and setting it ablaze. There was just not enough room for everything, and now that she lived here, there really wasn't enough. The line went dead.

"Hello…hello." Oh well, she thought, tossing the phone on the end table. The antique pages crackled as she opened the book. It looked like the book has literally been through hell and back. It had annoying odor that smelled of burnt flesh. Come to think of it the cover looked like it was some kind skin that had been dried out and stitched together. Yuk, she thought to herself as she continued to flip through the pages. Oh how she wished Bonnie was here to help her. The script was Aramaic, the same as the symbols on Klaus's sword. There would be no way she would ask him to decipher the pages, there was something really powerful about this book, she could sense it. It would be a bad idea for Klaus to even know she has it, much less let him look at it. She was taking a big risk for Katherine to know about it.

The doorbell rang. Elena stood up and grabbed her phone. It immediately started vibrating in her hand, startling her. It was a text from Stefan. One word. RUN.

Damon was about four steps away from the door as it burst open. A searing pain gripped his whole body as an unseen force picked him up and flung him back crashing into the couch. A great wind was howling throughout the whole room, sending loose papers swirling around, pictures hanging on the wall were rattling. The fire exploded in a flurry of embers and smoke. The flame then roared, it's color a deep blue.

Katherine blurred over to the hallway and was stopped dead in her tracks. She began screaming in intense pain as the unknown man walked up to her. A force picked her up off her feet. She hovered in the air, desperately trying to fight her way out of it. Damon saw this, but could not move. He was paralyzed.

"Know that I have your attention, I need to speak to the one called Elena." He spoke, his voice deep and calm. The man was dressed nicely in a black pinstriped suit with shiny black wing tipped dress shoes.

"What do you want with her?" Damon asked, struggling to get the words out.

"She has something of mine. Once I have it, I will let you go."

"Release them. NOW!" Elena yelled, blurring down the stairs. Immediately she was at Damon's side. Whoever the man was released them. Then casually walked over to the fire.

"Releasing them was proof of my intentions on this visit being peaceful. Forgive my entrance, but one can never be too careful nowadays." He stated confidently.

"I really appreciate that!" Damon smirked, wiping his self off, Katherine was doing the same.

"You seem to have us at a disadvantage. You know who we are, but we do not know who you are." Katherine stated politely. Her eyes obviously flirting. It was his power, she was addicted to power.

"I apologize, please forgive my rudeness," He turned from the fire to look at them. "My name is Argon. I am Klaus's older brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Caroline could immediately sense Vampire blood. It was Stefan. His car was pulled of on the side of the road. She slammed on brakes, and blurred out into the woods. His body looked like it had been through a meat grinder. She crouched down beside him. He was weak. She knew that whoever had done this was gone for now, so she had some time. Quickly she bit her wrist and placed it over his mouth.

"I know it's not human, but it will get you back on your feet." She said cheerfully, even though she was very concerned about the current situation. Stefan grabbed her arm with both hands as his eyes turned black. She could see his wounds healing. After a few seconds he stopped and jumped up.

"He is after Elena," He said in between deep breaths. "Powerful, extremely powerful."

"Who is he?"

"I have no clue, but his powers are nothing like I have ever seen before."

Caroline was holding the phone by her ear. It went straight to voicemail.

"She is not answering, something is wrong."

"Come on, let's go. She is going to need all the help she can get."

Caroline left her car and rode with Stefan. His sport scar would get them there faster. He drove like an Indy race car driver, using his ultra keen reflexes to weave in and out of traffic. They were in front of the Salvatore's mansion in fifteen minutes. They burst into the door. Damon and Elena were in discussion while Katherine was on the phone. Stefan's pocket began vibrating. Katherine saw them.

"A day late and a dollar short, as usual brother." Damon smirked. Noticing Stefan and Caroline rushing in.

"I take it, he is already been here." Stefan asked, bending over to catch his breath.

"Yes Klaus's big brother, just left." Katherine added.

"Wait. Klaus does not have a older brother," Caroline asked, a dumbfounded look on her face. "Does he?"

"Apparently. And he is extremely pissed off about his book." Damon said, sipping his ever present bourbon.

"What book?" Stefan said, walking over to Elena who was coming down the stairs and who seemed to be very distressed.

"This book." She said, holding the ancient grimwar.

"You had it? Our lives hung in the balance, and still do by the way, and all this time you were lying to him." Damon said, a hint of anger and surprise in his voice.

"I had a vision of Bonnie just as I rushed downstairs and she told me to throw it in the fireplace. So I did. I thought it was gone Damon, I watched it burn." Elena said.

"That's why he thought you were telling him the truth. You honestly thought the book was gone." Katherine added.

"And you are here, because" Stefan asked sternly.

"Not this again." Katherine responded, throwing up her hands on the way to fix a drink.

"Look, this only bought us a little time, that is all. Someone that powerful will figure out soon that the book is still around." Damon suggested.

"And Bonnie must of known that the book can not be destroyed by fire. We need to get to her and figure out why this guy wants the book so bad." Stefan suggested.

"You are right, Elena and I will find Jeremy and get in touch with Bonnie so she can tell us what she knows about the book. Katherine are you and Klaus still on speaking terms my dear?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Why?" The doppelganger responded while rolling her eyes.

"Because the three of us are going to talk to Klaus about this so called big brother." Stefan added, already knowing what Damon had in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So you had no Idea that he was alive." Stefan asked, uncomfortably sitting in a black leather chair. Klaus to his left. Connie and Katherine were in the other room talking to Rebekah.

"Of course, Stefan. People that can kill me, just as easily as one of your white oak stakes are on the top of my watch list, I assure you." Klaus responded, standing up quickly and walking over to his wet bar. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"Sure, why not."

"I wasn't even sure that Argon existed. It was a rumor really. My mother never spoke of him. I had to read about it in an old text I happened upon in England in the 1700's." Klaus explained while pouring two drinks. He casually walked over to Stefan and handed him one. Stefan hesitated, then took an healthy sip. He needed it. The cravings that he still had were overwhelming at times.

"There must be something really important to him in that grimwar. I just wonder why he waited this long to come looking for it." Stefan pondered.

"My guess is that it was in the tomb, and once it was opened, he knew that he could get to it. And once he realized it was missing, he just traced everyone who had access then went from there. There is another thing." Klaus paused. He was lost in thought. He finished off his drink, then continued. "Argon is one of a kind."

"One of what?"

"Supposedly, if the ancient text was true, long ago, a witch created a powerful being. My mother. It was more like trial and error I assume. Anyways this being is supposed to posses the powers of a witch, vampire, and a werewolf. If true it would make him a truly unstoppable adversary."

"Luckily Klaus, you and I have the same mother." Argon said, appearing in a mist on the far side of the room. That was the first time Stefan saw shock on an Original's face. Argon closed his eyes and raised his arm towards Stefan. At that instant, the Salvatore, raised up out of the chair, suspended in mid-air. Pain shot through his body, yet he could not scream. "I thought that the book was destroyed. Unfortunate for you, your former love, somehow lied to me, and now you will pay the price." With a quick gesture, Stefan slammed into the far wall, crumbling the marble, which pieces fell upon him as he lay motionless on the floor.

"Brother, that is no way to treat a guest." Klaus said confidently.

Argon raised his arm, by an unseen force, Klaus flew off the floor over to him. The Original remained suspended. Argon's hand firmly around his neck.

"Let's get this one thing straight, uhem, brother. I have the ability to send you to hell with just a breath. Now once the Salvatore awakes, it would be in his, and YOURS, best interest to get my book and have it here by sundown tomorrow, or believe me, my brother, I will wipe you and your families name from it's very existence. Understand." Argon said, letting go of Klaus' neck. He feel to his knees. The pain was nothing like he had ever felt before. Klaus looked up at the thing before him, swearing at his mother under his breath.

"Yes, brother. I understand completely."

"Good." Argon disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

Klaus made his way over to Stefan, who was still laying on the floor. Rebekah, Katherine, and Caroline rushed in.

"What did you do to him Klaus?" Caroline demanded, her eyes burning into his.

"As much as I would like to claim his suffering, you have my brother Argon to thank for this." Klaus retorted.

"Brother?" Rebekah asked, clearly puzzled.

"Argon was here?" Katherine asked.

"Yes. And if we do not get his precious book by sundown tomorrow, we all will be suffering. Unlike any pain you have ever experienced before!" Klaus stated. Picking up Stefan and sitting him in the chair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Damon and Elena were almost at the tomb. The sun had set yet they could both see as if it was the middle of the day. Ancient, moss covered stones of the old church, scattered the area. The trees swayed back and forth as an unseen wind blew through their creaking branches.

"Man I'm a Vampire and even I find this spooky." Damon chuckled sarcastically, even though the presence of danger burned in his mind, he'd keep it to himself for know.

"I know what you mean. This please reeks of the dead." Elena offered.

"And the undead." Damon smiled at her. She was the most beautiful thing he has ever encountered in his long years. She noticed his stare and walked up to him. Inches apart the two of them just stood there motionless in the night. Lightly there lips touched as he put his arms around her. Their bodies felt as one as she melted into his being. There was just something about him, and not the sire bond, that completed her.

"Uh Hem." Bonnie said, sorry to break up the scene.

"Bonnie, oh my god, I have missed you so much." Elena shouted as she run over to her, forgetting that she was just a spirit, she hugged the mid air that was her. Scattering her essence.

"I am sorry Elena. Hello Damon." Bonnie offered, reappearing beside them.

"Oh yes, my favorite witch. Hello Bonnie." Damon smirked.

"I know why you are here, it's Argon." Bonnie said.

"You know of him."

"Yes, and he is an abomination of all that is dark about the three supernatural's who power he possesses. He has come for a spell book, his spell book. In contains power beyond imagination, and with it, evil on the same level. Elena, and you too Damon, just run, leave this place and never come back, please." Bonnie sighed, tears falling from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Elena said softly.

"Yeah, come on Bonnie, this guy can't be all that bad." Damon said cheerfully.

"It's not a joke Damon. Nothing on this plane of existence can stop Argon. Nothing and no one. And once he has his book, there is no telling what is going to happen, this thing, Argon is evil incarnate."

"You said that no one on _this _plane, are you saying that there is someone that can defeat Argon." Damon questioned.

"Yes, but it's not possible, well it's too dangerous, and Stefan…." Bonnie looked away.

"Stefan, what about Stefan Bonnie? Is he in danger?" Elena urged.

"You all are in danger that is what I am telling you, just leave, leave this town, It can not be done without…"

"Without what Bonnie? Stefan, it's him isn't it. What has to be done, Bonnie. We are going to do this either way. With or without your help, please. Tell me, what does Stefan have to do with all of this." Damon pleaded.

"Damn it, It's Silas, ok. You have to re-awaken him." Bonnie face dropped into her hands in despair.

"Are you saying Stefan has to become Silas." Elena said painfully.

"Stefan is the key, Silas is the only one who can defeat Argon."

"That is exactly what she is saying." Damon brooded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You have to be joking right?" Klaus said, downing the rest of his drink. He was pacing around in front of Stefan, who was still unconscious from his recent encounter with Argon. His body twitched, startling the Original. Then he awoke.

"Damn, what happened?" Stefan groaned, rubbing his head.

"Here drink this, you need it." Klaus handed him a glass full of dark crimson liquid, and it was warm to his touch. Stefan accepted it suspiciously. To his dismay he swallowed the blood hungrily. Almost immediately, he felt better. Klaus was still pacing around talking on the phone.

"This is extremely risky, Damon, even for the likes of you. Do you realize what this means." Klaus said, his voice revealed his nervousness, which was rare for him. "We finish the conversation when you arrive." He slammed the phone shut.

"What is it, what is going on Klaus?" Stefan demanded.

"Well it seems that your brother, with the assistance of a witch's ghost, and Elena, have a plan. And I assure you, you are not going to like it one bit." Klaus answered.

"Alright." Damon slid his phone in his pocket and sighed. He looked at Elena lovingly. "Why am I always made out to be the bad guy?"

"That's because you are," Elena said slyly, giving him a short, soft kiss on the cheek. "But in a good, admirable, handsome kind of way."

"Extremely handsome." He smiled. The immediately became serious. "Now we have to come up with a plan. I really do not revel in the idea of bringing that part of my brother out again, he was just getting back to his normal self." He brought the blue camaro convertible to a stop in front of the old boarding school.

"I know, and there is no guarantee that we can lock Silas back out, once, and if, he can destroy Argon." Elena added. They got out of the car and made there way into the house. Damon went to the bar to make himself a drink, and Elena went up to their room to get the grimwar.

Damon poured the bourbon, then swirled the dark liquid around in his glass. He slowly took a sip letting the liquid warm his insides as it went down. His back pocket began to vibrate. He reached for it as his peripheral vision noticed something by the door. Damon just shrugged, then answered the phone.

"Hello." He said smugly, finishing off his drink.

"Damon, we have a problem." Caroline sighed.

" Please state other than the obvious, we have many problems Caroline."

"Well I am not sure if it is a problem, but Katherine has disappeared." Damon turned as he saw Elena rushing up to him, a look of fear on her face.

"That's not all that has disappeared." Katherine said, eavedropping on the conversation.

"Don't tell me." Damon sighed.

"The grimwar is gone."

The old Dodge Ram pick up truck bounced slowly down the dirt road. An old farmhouse came into view and the old man, backed it up into the garage. Another man, a bit younger, clearly his son, sparked up an acetylene torch.

"So you found this fishing, huh?" Brian said, pulling back the tattered cloth that was covering the cargo. He looked at the tall, green safe, clearly suspicious to how his dad had come upon it, giving his shady past.

"Yes, yes. I told you already, just get the damn thing open." His dad huffed, already up in the truck bed, sliding the safe to where the torch would reach it.

"Ok, Ok, just hold your horses dad." Brian chuckled, hitting the locking mechanism with the torch flame. It only took about three minutes and it was ready. His dad put his hand on the wheel and turned it, disengaging the bolt that held the door closed.

"Get ready son. This is our big break. This is what is going to get us out of this god forsaken town.

The two of them didn't even know what hit them. The metal door burst open and Stefan, blinded by hunger, hungrily attacked the two of them. He killed them both. After dropping the son, he looked to the road, his eyes black with wanting and power from the fresh blood. The compulsion to kill, ravaged his mind. He needed more, he needed the hunt. He needed to kill, and he would. Many. For Stephan had awaken, he had awaken. The Ripper.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun was inching it's way above the horizon, casting the town of Mystic Falls in a dark purple hue. A light morning breeze was tossing the leaves along the jogging trail, like they were dancing, twirling around to nature's music. Jennifer Talbin had just moved here. Drawn to the small town feel to it all. She was in great shape, and wanted to keep it that way. That is why she was extremely delighted to find that the town had many natural fitness areas. This trail was her favorite.

After a bit of stretching she started down the trail that led her deeper into the woods. The I-pod touch that was strapped to her arm, shuffled through her many work out songs. She picked up her pace, her breath getting faster and deeper. She was lost inn her own little world. That is why she didn't notice the vampire that was following within inches behind her.

In one quick gesture, Stephan had her off the path and deep into the woods. Her eyes were bulging with fear, as one of her worst nightmares was coming true. With a low growl, her bit deep into her neck. The warm blood filled his body with pleasure, with power. Her screaming stopped, as his last bite completely ripped out her throat. The blood was rhythmically squirting from the sides of the Ripper's mouth with each of her slowing, weakening heartbeats. He let her limp body fall from his arms, and that is were it laid until she was found an hour later by two passing joggers.

Stefan stayed back, concealed himself. The Ripper got off by staying at the crime scenes. Waiting, watching. It would occupy him just long enough until the compulsion hit him again. And it would be unstoppable. The compulsion to kill.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They all had met up at the Salvatore mansion to devise a plan. Stefan was not happy at the idea at having to become Silas again, but it seemed that he had no choice. If Klaus was right, this Argon had the power to cause everyone he cared for a lot of serious problems. Helena had went with Damon to the tomb to see if Bonnie could cast a locator spell on Katherine and see if she would be able to re-awaken Silas. Connie decided to stay with Klaus and Rebekah to see if they could have any luck looking for the doppelganger at any of her old spots. They figured that she wouldn't be far, given she wanted to make some kind of deal with Argon about the grimwar.

Stefan finished off his third drink. For some reason, his desire for human blood was extremely heightened, and his was trying to quench his thirst, it wasn't working. He slung the empty glass into the fireplace, breaking it into a hundred pieces. He was upset. He had just got back to somewhat of a normal life, and now he had to become the very thing that he loathed. The door then flung open. It was him.

The Ripper stopped for a moment, looking at himself, who was standing by the fireplace.

"I know that I am extremely high on human blood right now, but I know I am not hallucinating."

"No you are not, because I can see you too. You are not Argon are you?" Stefan asked.

"Look I don't know what is going on right now, but I have to go." The Ripper smiled, opening the front door. "So many victims, so little time." He announced, then disappeared. Stefan was going to give chase, then his phone rang. It was Damon.

"Hello, brother."

"Yes Stefan, we are really going to have to do something quick. I just got a call from our friendly neighborhood sheriff Elizabeth, and there are bodies turning up all over the place, and let's just say that they are not animal attack victims." Damon said urgently.

"Well I have a little piece of info you would like to know. There is another me running around as well." Stefan said.

"What. Wait, are you sure."

"Positive."

"Well that explains the bodies, damn." Damon cursed.

"Is it bad."

"Bad, BAD. Not only do we have this Argon running around. Now we have you as well, oh excuse me. The Ripper."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elena and Caroline slowly made their way around the crumbling runes of the old church. They have been there over ten minutes now and no Bonnie. Something must be wrong. Elena had the ancient grimwar in a backpack that was slung over one of her shoulders. Caroline then quickly spun around.

"Someone's coming." She whispered. Instantly her and Elena ducked down. They both heard the leaves crunching, whoever was coming was really not taking any effort to be silent. It was Damon and Stefan.

"Hiding. Really?" Damon remarked as the two girls stood up.

"Well with Argon running around, one can't be too careful, can they." Caroline said.

"Is everything all right, were is Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"That's the thing, we have been here awhile now and she hasn't shown up." Elena answered, clearly worried.

"Oh Bonnie, my favorite witch. Where are you?" Damon yelled sarcastically.

"Can you keep your voice down please. There may be a reason she hasn't appeared yet." Caroline whispered.

"You are right, Caroline." Bonnie said, appearing to their left. "Argon was here not too long ago, and his power is something we all do not want to have to deal with. It radiates from him. I have never felt anything like it before."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we have heard all that, we get it. Now lets just get rid of him please." Damon said.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Stefan?" Bonnie asked softly.

"It seems I do not have any other choice, now do I?" Stephan brooded.

"I can bring Silas back, but with each time, it makes the spell which holds him weaker, there is no guarantee I can hold him once he is sent back." Bonnie warned.

"That is a chance we are going to have to take." Damon said, starring warmly at his brother. He was worried for him, but he would never show it. Suddenly Bonnie's whole body stiffened, like she was in a trance. She walked over to Elena.

"Bonnie, what's wrong? Bonnie?" Elena asked, as Bonnie reached for her backpack. Elena grabbed her arm, to her surprise, it was solid. "Guys, something is not right!" Elena exclaimed, as a piercing pain shot through her head. All of them screamed in pain, falling to the ground. Bonnie snatched the backpack off of Elena's shoulder, breaking her arm in the process. The image of Bonnie flitted out as Argon's replaced it. He smiled as he took his precious book into his hands.

The rest of them writhed on the ground in extreme pain. That is when Klaus, above Argon on a part of the ruins, came down hard on his older brother, plunging the white oak stake deep into his chest. Immediately, the pain was gone and Damon and Stefan jumped up to help. They two planted their stakes deep into his chest. Argon fell to his knees, dropping the grimwar. Bonnie appeared.

"Hurry, Stefan, over here, we have to get Silas, those stakes won't hold him for long!" Bonnie yelled.

Stefan stood in front of the witch and immediately he fell to his knees as she began the spell. Argon fought them hard, but the power of the stakes was containing him for now.

"Hurry, Bonnie. I don't know how much longer we can hold him." Elena screamed holding the stake in that was originally Stefan's.

The wind began screaming trough the trees. Bonnies eyes turned white and her body levitated off the ground. Stefan jerked back and forth as the magic was awaking the evil that was imprisoned inside him. The ground shuddered as Bonnie's spirit burst in a shower of blue electricity. Stefan laid there. His eyes were wide open. He blinked. His eyes then became an eerie bluish grey. Immediately he stood up.

"I envy your friends power. Although it's a shame. Bonnie won't be casting any more spells in the near future." Silas chuckled, as he made his way over to Argon.

"Beautiful, isn't he. He possesses all the greatness of the three immortal beings, but none of it's weaknesses. But with that power comes, responsibility, and I, like all of you, can not have someone with that power loose. Klaus, let Caroline take your stake and bring me the grimwar." Silas demanded.

"Whatever it is your going to do, do it fast Silas." Klaus stated, while handing him the ancient book.

Silas laid it on the ground and said something, it sounded Aramaic. The book opened, the pages turned by an unseen force then stopped. Argon struggled. He pushed Damon off of him, but in a blur, the Salvatore returned, digging in the stake a little deeper because of it. Silas reached into the backpack and retrieved the last white oak stake. He held it above his head and began chanting a spell. Thunder rolled in the distance. Lightning flashed. The wind began howling. He dropped the stake that sat suspended in the air, it turned an emerald green.

"Let him go." Silas demanded, as all of the others looked at him, unsure if they should. "Do it, Now!" He screamed, lightning striking the tallest part of the old, crumbling church.

All of them jumped back as Argon jumped up, yanking all of the stakes from his body. In an instant the emerald stake shot through the air, sinking into him, mid-chest. He screamed in agony, as he feel to his knees. His body fought the wooden intruder, but it's magic was too much. He skin began to turn black, bluish veins whelped up on his skin.

"NO!" The other Stefan, the Ripper, screamed as he ran up to Argon.

Damon blurred over, slamming the Ripper to the ground. Stephan's doppelganger started shaking, foaming at the mouth.

"Get him out of here." Silas yelled, as the howling wind grew louder.

Argon's body fell, and burst into a pile of ash, leaving only the emerald stake. Elena knew it was time to act. Silas would not want to be imprisoned again.

"Bonnie, now!" Elena screamed. Bonnie appeared behind Silas. She immediately began chanting. Silas turned to her, smiling.

"You are powerful, aren't you?" He started laughing as he chanted his own spell. Bonnie began screaming.

"Stop, what are you doing to her." Elena yelled.

"No worries, my dear. You will get yours soon enough." Silas stated as Bonnie and his, body, began fading away. "Soon enough." They both disappeared.


End file.
